With a charged particle beam measurement equipment, results of measurements on a sample are corrected by use of a standard sample for correction. Technologies for use in such correction include, for example, one that is disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-241328 described hereunder.
In the case of the JP-A No. 2005-241328, use has been made of a standard sample for correction, wherein a plurality of grooves, each having a specified width, are formed at predetermined pitches on a silicone substrate by etching and so forth. In the case of the technology disclosed in the JP-A No. 2005-241328, respective intervals between a predetermined number of the grooves of the standard sample for correction are measured to find an error between results of measurement, and actual respective intervals between the predetermined number of the grooves of the standard sample for the correction, and on the assumption that an error undergoes linear variation in relation to size variation when the sample is actually measured, a size obtained by measurement is corrected.